Timed levels
Your objective is to earn at least one star before the time runs out. Like moves levels, they are relatively rare. There are only timed levels currently existing, making up / *100 round 2}}% of all levels. They are actually moderately common up to World Six, but long appearance droughts will occur afterwards until World Twenty-Two. The distribution is also highly skewed, as most of them occur in the first 5 worlds. They are very rare after Sugary Shire, with a group of them in late World 8. However, since World Twenty-Two and above, these levels are quite common like the earlier episodes of the game. They only appear in Reality, their Dreamworld counterparts are always replaced with other level types. They are considered harder than moves levels. Examples of very hard ones (such as and ) are very hard to earn even one star, and , , , , are extremely hard to earn one star. Some timed levels, can be notoriously hard to earn three stars. Recently, however, timed levels are being phased out of the game. After Sugary Stage, there is only one timed level (which is not until Cupcake Clinic) and after that one there aren't any more until level 2583. It has gotten to the point where they are now the least common type, behind mixed levels (150+ appearances) and moves levels (140+ appearances). This may be why earlier levels were redesigned to have extra time candy cannons, so that they would have enough appearances. See the full list of timed levels here (full details) or (quick view). Objective These are the only level type which is not restricted by moves. To pass a timed level, a certain score must be achieved within the time allocated, such that you will earn at least one star. When a match subsequently results in three cascades, a +5 candy will come down. If the cascades are still in progress, a +5 candy will come down after every four cascades. When time runs out all special candies are activated, then +5 candies are turned into wrapped candies and activated. The Extra Time booster gives 15 seconds extra at the start and the discontinued Charm of Frozen Time used to freeze the timer until the player made their next move. When an Extra Time Candy is matched, it will only grant 5 seconds or refill the timer, whichever is less. Web description You have a restricted amount of time in which to finish the level. If the time runs out before you’ve earned at least one star, you will fail the level. Difficulty *Highest difficulty: extremely hard (for one star!) *Timed levels are considered harder than moves levels, since your goal is to earn one star. There are only a few hard timed levels to earn one star like , , , and . They are also very boring to play, except level . **They are hard because you have to earn one star with some being very high, and you are not pressured due to number of moves, but there is time limit. **Also, many later timed levels are notoriously hard to earn three stars. Level 297 and are examples. **This is no longer true for later timed levels. It is now regarded as the most difficult level type, possibly exceeding even Mixed levels in high levels and episodes. Trivia *This level type is officially called Time levels. *This is the level type in the original Candy Crush and Action Mode of Bejeweled. *This is one of the two 'primitive' level types, as their sole objective is the score. The other 'primitive' level type is moves, and it is used for tutorial levels. *There has never been two consecutive timed levels. *There has never had an episode with three or more timed levels until Milky Marina. *There has never been a timed level as an episode opener, until Episode 136. *In early days, there had never been a timed level that was extremely hard to earn even one star. But many later timed levels are extremely hard to earn three stars. **This trend is broken with level 1068, the first timed level rated extremely hard. **Level 297 is an extremely hard level to earn three stars, yet it is almost impossible to fail to reach the target score. *The distribution of timed levels is vary. They become progressively rarer as you progress through the episodes. Oftentimes, the player will see streaks of episodes without any timed level, and at other times, they appear as much as twice per episode. **They are somewhat uncommon up to World 5, but rare since World 6 and so on. **Up to Sweet Surprise, around 1 in 8 levels are timed, and episodes have an average of around two timed levels. **After Sweet Surprise, it decreases to 1 in 15. Episodes have one timed level each until Licorice Tower. **At Licorice Tower, timed level abundance have dropped such that there is only one timed level per every two episodes. They finally make a long absence since Sugary Shire. **However, at Cereal Sea, they make a short reappearance, but further on, they became very rare; most later worlds do not feature even one timed Level. Additionally, most levels which will be mentioned are dominated by jelly levels, with some ingredient levels, few (one to three) order levels, and often no moves levels. ***There are only two timed levels from World Nine to World Eleven. ***There are only six timed levels from the Reality episodes released between the release of Dozy Dawn to the next holiday episode, Festive Forest. **Since Festive Forest, these levels are now getting substantially more common. They are no longer rare, and there is a trend that causes timed and moves levels to return at numbers comparable to early episodes, and jelly levels to go down substantially. *Candy Factory, Chocolate Mountains, Easter Bunny Hills, Salty Canyon, Peppermint Palace, and all episodes after Sweet Surprise have only 1 timed level, while the others have 2. However, when Toffee Tower was released, it has 2 timed levels. *Meanwhile, Licorice Tower, Soda Swamp, Butterscotch Boulders, every episode from Cherry Chateau to Wafer Windmill, every episode from Taffy Tropics to Crunchy Courtyard, every episode from Marshmallow Mountains to Truffle Terrace, and every episode from Crumbly Coast to Minty Meadow are episodes without timed levels. Candy Town does not have any because the first timed level is Level 20. *When Licorice Tower was released, level 373 was believed to be the last timed level ever, but this was confirmed false when Polkapalooza came out, as level 403 is timed. However, after level 462, there were no timed levels until level 618. Some people thought that level 462 was the last timed level. Because of that, there are no timed levels in the 500s. *Easter Bunny Hills, Boneyard Bonanza, Vanilla Valley, Pinata Park, Apricot Alley, Kooky Kingdom, Praline Pavilion and Spicy Shop are the only eight 15-level episodes to have a timed finale: levels 80, , , , , , and . **Level 80 is also currently the only world finale as a timed level. **Coincidentally, both Easter episodes have timed finales. *Level 211 is the only level with a maximum time that is not divisible by 5, which is 17 seconds. *Level 1237 is currently the hardest timed level to earn three stars. *Level 1525 is the first extremely hard timed level without buffing. For even one star. **The first time of an extremely hard time level is Level 1068, but with the buff after released. **Even more remarkable, just like Level 252, is that it has only four colours! *Usually, a timed level precedes a difficult level. An example would be level 956 before level 957. *There are more timed levels with 5 colours than there are with 6 colours. *Hard timed levels tend to have 1 minute and 30 seconds (except level 462, with 40 seconds). *Timed levels are found in 45 episodes, less than half of all Reality episodes. They are in the first 25 episodes after their introduction. **Only 23 episodes after the first 25 episodes have time levels. **Toffee Tower, and all of the most recently released episodes are the only ones of the 23 to have more than one. However, there is a trend which causes type distribution to be much more balanced; timed levels became much more abundant since Festive Forest. *There was a glitch on mobile versions that, once you make a move, you have to wait about half a second to make a move. This becomes very annoying if there's chocolate spreading, and the threat becomes much higher if there is a toffee tornado. That's because the chocolate has you wait about another second, and the toffee tornado takes another second to move AFTER the chocolate. Therefore, on level 433, you had to wait a MINIMUM of 2.5 seconds between moves. This glitch has been fixed now. *Level 880 has the highest three star score for the Reality series. *The music used in the mobile version is the Candy Order levels, while at web is the Ingredient levels. *Timed levels do not give any sugar drops on mobile. *This type of level is only available on Reality. Owing to the moon scale and moon struck, it is replaced by other level types in Dreamworld. *Icing Islands is the only episode with four timed levels beating the Milky Marina, Funky Farm and Hippy Hills with three timed levels. *Both levels so far ending in 198 (levels 198 and 1198) are timed levels. This only applies to Reality, as 198 in Dreamworld is a jelly level. This also applies to the levels ending in 237 in Reality (237 and 1237). *There are no timed levels in 500's and 2400's. Notable timed levels *'Level 20' - 1st timed level *'Level 108' - 10th timed level (Also the first timed level to have bombs) *'Level 121' - A very hard level for some players *'Level 182' - One of the timed level that has very hard difficulty *'Level 189' - 20th timed level *'Level 211' - Only timed level with a time limit not divisible by 5 (17 seconds) *'Level 252' - First timed level to have 4 colours. Only level that can be played forever. *'Level 297' - A timed level with the second lowest time limit (15 seconds), and being very easy to pass with 1 star yet being extremely hard to pass with 3 stars. *'Level 313' - 30th timed level *'Level 343' - A timed level with the highest time limit (3 minutes) *'Level 462' - Once considered the last timed level King would ever release, but was proven false when Cereal Sea was released. Also a hard timed level. *'Level 698' - 40th timed level *'Level 701' - The second timed level to have 4 colours. And currently the only level to have nothing on the starting board (before candies settle). *'Level 725' - The third timed level to have 4 colours, the first to have Extra Time Candy in Sugar Chests, and the highest points-per-second rate at 33,335 points points per second required for three stars. *'Level 880' - The first timed level to have coconut wheels. The level which has the third highest one star target score for Reality and the second highest in Dreamworld at 800,008 points *'Level 973' - Currently another level that is rated Very Hard *'Level 1068' - First extremely hard time level ever. However, it used to be easier before being buffed. *'Level 1198' - The shortest timed level with only 10 seconds, beating level 297. Can be done without a single move, yet it is extremely hard to earn 3 stars. *'Level 1237' - The hardest timed level to earn 3 stars *'Level 1387' - 50th timed level. The first timed level to have Conveyor Belt. *'Level 1424' - First timed level to have UFO *'Level 1525' - First timed level that is extremely hard for even one star without being buffed! Ironically, it is a four-coloured level *'Level 1546' - First timed level to have Popcorn. *'Level 1585' - 60th timed level *'Level 1595' - The third timed finale, coincidentally a finale of an Easter episode *'Level 1723' - 70th timed level *'Level 1730' - The fourth timed finale *'Level 1817' - 80th timed level *'Level 1832' - First timed level to have jelly fish *'Level 1850' - The fifth timed finale *'Level 1859' - The first timed level with magic mixers *'Level 1885' - 90th timed level *'Level 1910' - The sixth timed finale *'Level 1925' - The seventh timed finale *'Level 1955' - The eighth timed finale *'Level 1958' - 100th timed level *'Level 2016' - First episode opener to be a timed level *'Level 2030' - The ninth timed finale. *'Level 2049' - First level with extra time candy cannons. *'Level 2060' - The tenth timed finale. *'Level 2135' - The eleventh timed finale. *'Level 2210' - The twelfth timed finale. *'Level 2240' - The thirteenth timed finale. *'Level 2374' - Last timed level until Slushie Studio. *'Level 2583' - First timed level after an absence of 13 episodes and the first one with bobbers.